Angeles en la Tierra
by wendy.campos.988
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Hercules hubiese sido un dios, y si el plan de Hades fuera en un tiempo largo y tubiese que esperar 18 años para ascender al trono, si Megara tubiese una familia y un hogar y fuese solemnemente fiel a los dioses...
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongQue hubiese pasado si Hercules hubiese sido un dios, y si el plan de Hades tubiese que esperar 18 años para ascender al trono legitimamente, si Megara tubiese una familia y un hogar y fuese solemnemente fiel a los dioses.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEsta historia es un giro en la misma de la pelicula :)/strong/p 


	2. El nacimiento de una profecia

**Capitulo 1 El nacimiento de una profecía**

El monte Olimpo la sede de los dioses, un nuevo integrante a la familia había llegado, los dioses celebraban su llegada, el poderoso e imponente dios Zeus estaba junto a su esposa Hera mirando a su retoño.

-Hércules, compórtate- Hera decía dulcemente a su hijo mientras este jugaba con su tiara y hermosos cabellos, la diosa lo descendió a su cuna mientras el mostraba una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-mira, que tierno es- Zeus se acerco jugueteando con su hijo, el pequeño bebe sujeto a su padre con sus pequeños bracitos y lo cargo por los aires – es tan fuerte como su padre- cuando Hércules lo bajo, Hera tomo a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos y lo presento a sus hermanos y hermanas.

-quiero agradecerles a todos sus increíbles regalos- Zeus dijo orgulloso- ¿y el nuestro donde esta?- Hera dijo suavemente sonriéndole a su pequeño.

Zeus tomo una nube y comenzó a darle forma de un pequeño caballito alado, el cual cobro vida y se acerco a Hércules.

-su nombre es Pegaso y es todo tuyo, hijo- Hércules abrazo a Pegaso y los dioses se enternecieron por la dulce escena.

- pero que conmovedor- una vos se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos los dioses- no había sentido este nudo en la garganta desde que comiendo un coctel se me atoro un camarón- desde las sombras salió el dios Hades, quedo un silencio espectral y de rechazo por la mayoría de los dioses, solo 2 de ellos lo miraron con alegría.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta o un entierro?- hades dijo como sarcasmo tras esa horrenda bienvenida.

Nadie quería tener contacto con Hades, para todos los dioses él era inferior en todo, solo el corazón de un loco y Zeus podían querer a ese ser tan frio y muerto como el inframundo. Hades se acerco a donde Hera y su hijo- entonces este es el pequeño eclipse, cosita- dijo tratando de jugar con su sobrino – y aquí, un chupete, para el regordete- Hércules tomo a su tío del dedo y lo apretó fuertemente- que impetuoso el angelito- hades dijo entre dientes.

-vamos hades no seas aguafiestas- dijo Zeus- únete a la celebración- no puedo- hades contesto- desgraciadamente tengo una pesada tarea que tú me encomendaste Zeus- se acerco a la cara de su hermano y con aliento de desanimo mirando a los demás- así que no, lo siento pero no- Hades se retiro a su reino en el inframundo, lo que no sabía era que un ente lo estaba siguiendo hasta su hogar, aprovechando el descuido de los dioses.

-¡Ahhh!- unos gritos de dolor se dejaban oír en el palacio de Tebas, los sirvientes corrían de un lugar a otro, llevando mantas y agua a una gran habitación, los gritos se hacían más fuertes, en los pasillos principales el rey Creonte caminaba de un lugar a otro, mordiéndose las uñas, uno de los sirvientes se acerco a su rey – todo saldrá bien mi señor, la reina es fuerte- Creonte junto sus manos y rezo fuertemente, se sentía muy nervioso, su piel sudaba frio, se sentía débil, quería estar con su esposa pero solo podía esperar- Ilitia, diosa de todos los partos, encomiendo en tus manos a mi esposa Eurídice, y a mi bebe- pequeñas lagrimas del rostro del nervioso rey se dejaron ver.

Un llanto en la sala apareció, de repente una de las sirvientes corrió hacia donde su rey gritando de felicidad –Alabados sean los dioses, gloria a todos ellos, nuestra señora ha tenido una niña- Creonte salió disparado a la habitación de su esposa.

Al llegar miro la escena, las sirvientes salían de la habitación con sabanas llenas de sangre, vajillas llenas de agua tibia y hierbas aromáticas para su reina, Creonte se acerco a su esposa, era hermosa la escena, le encantaba ver exhausta a su amada, pero con un pequeño bulto en brazos – mi hermosa Eurídice, más bella que las estrellas, eres la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra- Eurídice solo rio mirando como su esposo se acercaba a ella tratando de abrazarla.

-es bella, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Eurídice soltando lagrimas de felicidad, un mientras descubría el rostro de su pequeña, Creonte beso la frente de su amada y miro a su hija con ternura- será una gran líder, tendrá un valor grande para todos los tebanos, y heredara lo hermosa que eres tu amada mía- dijo Creonte acercando sus labios a los de Eurídice dándole un beso tierno y apasionado.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos amor mío?- pensó Eurídice acariciando el rostro de su niña, Creonte se acerco a la bebe y le puso una corona de hojas que había hecho como símbolo de su realeza, la coloco en la pequeña cabeza de su hija y dijo con una voz decidida –Megara, su nombre ara alusión a ella misma- la feliz pareja abrazo a su hija con felicidad total.

Hades había llegado al inframundo con jaqueca y dolor en el cuerpo, era desgastante su trabajo diario, solo 2 cosas lo mantenían en contante estrés, recuperar su lugar legítimo que perdió por una trampa de su hermano menor y su amada esposa.

-mi señor- pena dijo recibiendo a su amo en la sala principal- ¿ha cambiado en algo el contador de almas?- hades pregunto tallándose la cara de fastidio- solo unas cuantas almas han ingresado por fuertes accidentes- pena dijo a su amo acercándose a la mesa redonda que tenía en la sala principal- ¿alguna novedad mi señor?- no, solo la misma indiferencia de esos engreídos dioses hacia todo lo que no les parece- ¿algún invitado que no haya ido aparte de usted?- como siempre, solo Eris y yo….

-mi señor- la voz de pánico se hizo presente- ahora no pánico, estoy ocupado- hades contesto con fastidio- pero señor, tiene una visita importante- dile que mi agenda está llena, y que le dejo cita para el próximo jueves en… unos… 5000 años-

-siempre con esa agenda llena- una voz familiar se hizo presente- cuantas personas haz invitado a esa fecha querido- hades volteo bruscamente y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo- siempre estás aquí para animarme mi amada Koré- dijo el dios extendiendo una de sus manos y atrayendo a su amada hacia el- Perséfone para ti querido, sabes que odio que me llames así- Perséfone dijo riendo un poco- mi florecilla del inframundo ¿no deberías estar celebrando con los demás dioses, antes de que Demi quiera llevarte de mi lado-

Perséfone bajo la mirada y solo dijo con una sonrisa inocente- solo fue una salida de 5 minutos- se acerco a besar los labios de su amado hades y acaricio ese cabello de fuego que tanto la enloquecía- de verdad te extraño – hades replico abrazando fuertemente a Perséfone- eres un alma pura, me recuerdas mi lugar en el Olimpo, es injusto vivir sin ti 6 meses al año.

-para ello estamos planeando como recuperar tu lugar- Perséfone dijo acariciando el rostro de hades, el dios se volteo mirando la mesa, puso sus manos en las orillas y bajo su mirada- ahora hay menos posibilidad de llegar al trono- Perséfone se llevo la mano a los labios y una idea llego a su mente- creo que debemos consultarlo… con las arpías cielo- hades miro a su esposa y sonrió.

Caminaron por los confines del inframundo hasta llegar al límite entre el Olimpo, la tierra, el inframundo y el tártaro, entraron juntos al templo – hermanas, tenemos visitas – una de las arpías dijo- la diosa de la fertilidad viene con el rey de los muertos, ¿acaso será que quisieran un retoño de su relación?- o es que vienen por una prórroga para que ella permanezca con su amado- no es eso hermanas… - una de ellas dijo- buscan justicia por el truco barato de Zeus-

Perséfone se acerco a ellas dándoles un tributo – mis señoras, queremos saber cundo es el momento ideal para nuestro reinado, cuando podremos hacer justicia- las arpías juntaron sus manos y usaron su ojo para proyectar la profecía.

"esperad 18 años, los planetas se alinearan, en el reinado de un nuevo rey, los titanes escaparan de su celda y derrotaran a los dioses y descendientes, reclamaran su lugar y el trono será para el primogénito del caído cronos, orgullo de Zeus y el orgullo de los mortales caerán a tu reinado"

Las 3 arpías se desvanecieron dejando a los 1 dioses confusos – solo hay que esperar amor mío,- Perséfone dijo a su amado- cada año me tendrás 6 meses a tu disposición-hades sonrió felizmente- hasta ese día se hará justicia… mientras tanto hay que cuidar esa criaturita… es la puerta a nuestro reino-


	3. Dioses y Mortales

Capitulo 2:

-Megara, hija- la voz de Eurídice se hizo presente, tratando de encontrar a su hija en el grande y vasto jardín, la reina camino por los arbustos, mirando fijamente para encontrar a su pequeña.

-jijiji- una risita de una niña pequeña sonó a lo lejos, Eurídice localizo a su pequeña por que tras un árbol noto el pequeño tablón de su hermoso vestido celeste, rio un poco y se acerco por otro lado.

-muy bien, aquí no está mi pequeña hija, creo que estará en su habitación tal vez- la pequeña Megara miro por un lado del árbol asegurándose de que su madre no estuviese, la astuta Eurídice rodeo uno de los arbustos y se escondió tras uno que estaba exactamente tras su hija, como un león la tomo por la espalda cargándola –vamos hija mía- dijo la reina- es hora de que ayudemos a tu padre-

Eurídice llevo a su hija junto a su padre, Creonte; en la sala principal veía unos papeles, se le notaba un poco preocupado, se mordía las uñas mientras leía, de pronto una voz hizo que su mirada se alejara de esos pergaminos

-papi- la pequeña Megara corrió hacia su padre, y de un salto la abrazo, Creonte sonrió mientras vio a su hija pequeña abrazarlo- mi pequeña- la sentó en sus piernas

-¿donde habías estado hija mía? Tu madre ha estado preocupada por ti - en el jardín padre- contesto con una sonrisa la pequeña- solo admiraba las plantas. .

-ya veo pequeña- Creonte miro en su hija una chispa de esperanza y amor- sabes Megara, hoy te tengo unas sorpresas- dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en la nariz de su hermosa hija.

-¡sorpresa! ¿Qué es padre?- Megara respondió a su padre saltando feliz, era normal que cuando sus padres le daban sorpresas, y sabia que esta no iba a ser la excepción, Creonte se levanto de su trono y le susurro a su hija algo en el oído- si padre- la pequeña Megara corrió por la gran sala saliendo disparada, Eurídice miro a su marido con un rostro preocupante, sabía que Creonte estaba ocultando algo.

-¿pasa algo esposo mío?- Eurídice pregunto, Creonte por su parte le entrego el pergamino que traía en las manos, Eurídice comenzó a leerlo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al final de la carta,- esto no puede ser cierto, Creonte dime que es una mentira- en los ojos de Eurídice se formaron pequeñas lagrimas, Creonte solo se acerco a abrazarla puesto a que no podía a hacer mas.

- ha caído el reino de Argólida, es verdad que tu hermana está muerta al igual que su esposo, los guardias sobrevivientes traerán a nuestro cuidado al único sobreviviente- Creonte abrazo a su amada… -la gente se está rebelando a los reinados, al parecer solo quieren ser gobernados por los dioses-

Eurídice pasó una de sus manos en su rostro y seco sus lágrimas-¿y cómo es que Euristeo sobrevivió?- Creonte miro a su esposa, le tomo su mano y camino un poco por la sala hasta dirigirse a la puerta, se volvió hacia ella, tomo su rostro con su mano- dicen que se escondió en un jarrón, y recuerda el es menor que nuestra hija por 3 años, abrieron la puerta y caminaron hacia el gran pasillo.

En su habitación la pequeña Megara se encontraba frente a un espejo pulido, mientras su nana le adornaba su cabello con adornos de oro –nana- la pequeña pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que mis padres y yo iremos a hacer exactamente? ¿Por qué tengo que llevar esta cosa en el cabello me pica un poquito?- su nana sonrió y le dijo a la pequeña mientras aun cepillaba su cabello- irán al nuevo templo de Zeus, es el que tu padre mando a construir, algún día lo entenderás mi pequeña niña-

Por el reflejo del espejo se miro a Eurídice llegar por la puerta, parecía una diosa, su cabello café obscuro estaba agarrado con un listón dorado con grabados, sus ojos amatistas brillaban como grandes joyas, tenía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados en la base, una tela de color morado la cubría los brazos, Megara corrió hacia su madre – ¿Me veo bien mami? Nana adorno mi cabello pero esto me pica un poco-

-Está bien hija mía- dijo Eurídice, acaricio un poco su cabello y sonrió, levantó su pequeño rostro y susurro- es parte de ser mujeres, ser bella.

Eurídice giro la cabeza y vio a su amado esposo en la puerta –ya es hora- dijo el rey tomando de la mano a su pequeña hija- será un día arduo y difícil.- juntos arribaron a su carruaje y varios presentes hacia ese evento tan esperado.

En el monte Olimpo, el dios hades se había colado en el lugar, Perséfone, su esposa, lo esperaba ansiosamente, era ese tipo de días en los que Zeus estaría muy ocupado y los demás dioses igual dejando a si a la pareja unos minutos sola, la dulce diosa se hallaba en un hermoso jardín, haciendo una pequeña corona de flores, la sombra de hades se hizo presente frente a Perséfone y frente a ella una hermosa flor dorada, recordándole así el primer día en que lo conoció.

-mi bella florecilla- hades dijo acercándose a su amada- cada día que llego a verte te vuelves más hermosa.

Perséfone se dio la vuelta y abrazo con mucha calidez, el dios de los muertos extrañaba esa calidez y ternura, siempre había vivido en la oscuridad, el miedo y el rechazo, ese pequeño rayo de sol que había llegado a su vida lo hacia sentir tan vivo y cómodo, para el tener ese privilegio por solo 6 meses al año era una injusticia, para Perséfone el volver al Olimpo era un castigo dado por sus padres, mas por parte de su madre, Deméter, quien celosamente la mantenía escondida de todos.

-te he extrañado, amado mío, pero si llegasen a descubrir que has pisado el Olimpo, te mandarían al tártaro sin dudar- dijo mirándolo con compasión

- no tienes que preocuparte amor mío, solo serán unos minutos, nadie se enterara- hades abrazo a su amada y beso su mejilla, una pequeña lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos amarillos, pero un ruido entre los arbustos destruyo el momento, hades miro y supo que alguien los estaba espiando.

Hades se separo de Perséfone mirando en un solo punto -pasa algo amado mío- hades enfoco su mirada en ese arbusto, y describió un mechón de cabello dorado y el aura del ser y se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí, habiendo sido descubierto salió corriendo el pequeño dios, corriendo por el jardín

-es Hércules- dijo hades, chasqueo los dedos y apareció frente a Hércules, el chico miraba hacia atrás burlando la situación, miro hacia delante y choco con su tío, cayó de espaldas en el suelo y los miro a los ojos

- no le diré nada a mi padre - dijo temeroso, hades miro a su sobrino seria mente y lo tomo de los hombros y lo levanto

-¿no deberías estar con tu padre Hércules?- pregunto Perséfone desde la distancia, estaba muy asustada, ambos amantes lo estaban, si Zeus se enterase, encerraría a hades en el inframundo, la dulce diosa se acerco al pequeño.

- debería pero he decidido dar un paseo antes, a veces no quisiera estar en esto- dijo sentándose en una roca que se encontraba en el lugar, ambos quedaron atónitos Hércules estaba en realidad fastidiado, aun en su corta edad, sabía que estaba destinado a heredar el Olimpo, hades se hinco y puso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

-¿sabes lo que significa todo lo que tu padre te ha estado inculcando?, ¿sabes que toda una responsabilidad está en tus manos?- hades dijo mirando a su sobrino con duda, de verdad otro dios mataría por estar en su lugar… pero el...

- la verdad, no entiendo mucho y no lo encuentro interesante, y tedioso- dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada al suelo, Perséfone sintió algo de lastima, ella sabía que era el heredero por parte de su padre a heredar el Olimpo, pero legítimamente era el lugar de hades.

-sabes Hércules- Perséfone dijo- vamos a dar un paseo y te contare una historia muy interesante.

Todos juntos caminaron por las orillas del Olimpo y Perséfone cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado, lo llevo al oráculo santo y le mostro en el agua lo que había sucedido.

_"hubo tiempo inmemorable, el Olimpo era gobernado por los titanes, el rey de todos era cronos, el era tu abuelo, querido._

_"La tierra estaba gobernada por chaos y no había más que sufrimiento y dolor, un día este mismo oráculo le mostro a cronos que los sucesores de los mismos los derrocarían, y gobernarían todo lo existente, esta profecía hizo que el tomara medidas drásticas, cuando un hijo nacía los mismos titanes los devoraban."_

_"el primero de ellos era Hades, después siguió Poseidón, Hera, Deméter, hasta que la gran rea ideo un plan ya que estaba harta de su esposo: al nacer su hijo lo escondería lejos en la isla de Creta, de la vista de cronos y en su lugar le daría una piedra, y así sucedió."_

_Cada cuando podía rea visitaba a su hijo en la isla, precisamente en una cueva del monte ida donde se aseguraba que le darían una buena educación y no lo entregarían a su iracundo esposo, entre ellos se encontraban pastores, ninfas y deidades menores que querían derrocar al mismo cronos"_

_"cuando Zeus se dirigió a derrocar a su padre ya adulto, convenció a la titanide Metis que le diese a su padre un emético, el cual haría libres a sus hermanos, y así sucedió, la titanide fue hasta cronos y le dio el dicho objeto, obligando así a que vomitase y al mismo tiempo liberara a los dioses consiguientes"_

_"hecho esto Metis los dirigió hacia Zeus, empezando así la guerra de los titanes, no te podre contar como fue exactamente eso, pero al final cronos y los demás titanes fueron encerrados en el fondo del tártaro, la victoria le pertenecía a Zeus, pero quedaba una última cosa.¿ Quien reinaría los 3 reinos: el Olimpo, los mares y el inframundo?"_

_Legítimamente el heredero era Hades por ser el primogénito varón de cronos, pero Zeus dejo a la suerte el reinado de los reinos, la suerte decidiría así. 3 varas la más grande el Olimpo, la más pequeña el inframundo y la sobrante el mar, quedando así Zeus gano el Olimpo, Poseidón se llevo el reino marítimo y al final hades quien le toco la vara mas chica el inframundo…"_

-entonces mi padre no es…- Hércules dijo atónito después de escuchar el relato, se rasco la cabeza con una mano mientras miraba a su tío quien mantenía la cabeza baja.

- sí, es verdad, todo lo que ves aquí seria mi reino, pero la suerte me ha echado, pero no solo fue eso, también los dioses, hasta la misma gente me teme- hades dijo serio, sabía que le temían ya que sin él no habrían ganado la pelea pero… más que eso… lo odiaban los demás dioses por lo mismo, sabían que si hades entraba en cólera era capaz de volar el mismo Olimpo en mil pedazos, pero eso no les evitaba que lo rechazaran.

- es por eso que padre, no deja que te vean aquí a menos de que sea una celebración- Hércules miro frente a frente a su tío, hades miro sonriendo a su sobrino, le despeino el cabello y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse – ¡espera tío!- Hércules grito, hades giro su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos- no le diré nada a mi padre, lo juro- Hércules sintió lastima por él, hades sonrió y agacho la cabeza, levantó su mano y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que desapareciera en el acto.

Perséfone miro como desaparecía su amado y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, Hércules se dio cuenta de ello y acaricio su mejilla algo confundido- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Perséfone?, ¿he dicho algo malo?- Perséfone sonrió y le tomo la mano a Hércules.

-eres muy pequeño para entender estos asuntos, algún día lo sabrás- en el fondo las voces de Zeus y Hera llamando a Hércules se hicieron presente, Perséfone sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de que se fuera con ellos, Hércules corrió hacia sus padres mientras Perséfone agacho la mirada se hinco y comenzó a llorar en la orilla de ese estanque sagrado.

- ¿pasa algo padre?- Hércules dijo al llegar con su padre algo exhausto por correr.

- hijo mío, como sucesor te he de enseñar lo que debes de hacer- dijo Zeus cargando a su hijo de 7 años.

Si padre, ¿Qué haremos ahora padre mío?- Hércules dijo algo curioso y entristecido por recordarle los "deberes que hay que hacer"

-iremos a una celebración en la tierra- Hera dijo acariciando a su hijo con dulzura- habrá una celebración en honor a tu padre, aprenderás a ocultarte entre los mortales y disfrutar las celebraciones-

En la tierra cerca de Delfos, se hacía notar una celebración, miles de personas reunidas en un solo lugar, se erigió el templo más grande a los principales dioses en la tierra, dentro de él se dejaba ver una gran estatua de Zeus, a los alrededores había estatuas más pequeñas de los demás dioses, Hera, Deméter, afrodita, ares y demás juntos en un solo lugar, los reyes estaban al frente de la multitud, Megara estaba asombrada veía como todos estaban atentos a la gran estatua de Zeus, sin duda alguna era majestuosa.

-Sin duda alguna es un trabajo exquisito, Fidias - dijo el padre de Meg al artesano que la hizo- has conseguido hacer que todos los dioses puedan ser adorados en un solo templo-

-mi señor es un honor recibir tal trato por usted, era lo menos que podía hacer- Fidias dijo mirando orgullosamente su trabajo, aun era joven pero con esa fama llegaría muy lejos- me han ofrecido un trabajo simple en Olimpia, con ayuda de los dioses espero que mi trabajo dará frutos-

Megara no dejaba de ver la gran estatua de Zeus, esculpida en mármol y con detalles en oro, a cada lado de ella había antorchas, y frente a ella un gran estanque que reflejaba la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña abertura en el techo, toda la luz jugaba bien en el lugar

-madre- la pequeña hablo jalando el vestido de su madre- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí para que los dioses sepan que les respetamos?- Eurídice bajo la mirada hacia su hija y se hinco

-hija mía, ellos saben que los respetamos, oyen nuestras plegarias, el que el templo este es para darle ofrendas a los dioses, y para las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes es su hogar cielo mío- Megara miro de nuevo la estatua y un brillo celestial lleno sus ojos- los dioses saben que sufrimos como ellos- Eurídice dijo- las almas llenas de bondad y jubilo son las que hacen que el mundo sea mejor-

-madre- Megara dijo- quisiera ser solemnemente fiel a los dioses- Eurídice sonrió al ver la inocencia de su hija pequeña, se levanto y dijo son seguridad

- bueno entonces reza, así sabremos si los dioses lo desean- dijo con dulzura

Megara se hinco y bajo la mirada, para ser muy pequeña sabia que de verdad quería ser parte de ello.

Hércules y sus padres se hicieron presentes entre la multitud, haciéndose pasar por una familia de campesinos, se situaron en el lugar, Hércules aun estaba confundido ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por algo tan insignificante? Aunque por otra parte jamás había estado tan cerca de los mortales

-hijo mío te enseñare a escuchar las plegarias y responder a los justos- Zeus dijo en voz baja- hay que escuchar entre la multitud y saber quién es digno de que se haga realidad-

Hércules puso atención en cada una de las personas, con una rapidez sobre humana comenzó a juzgar, entre esos deseos estaba el de la pequeña princesa, había de todo , gente quería riqueza, otros pedían la paz, otros más pedían que cesasen las guerras y que los cultivos y la economía mejorara, pero solo un deseo llamo la atención del joven dios, la pequeña princesa quería ser devota servidora de los dioses, Hércules trato de pensar en ignorar ese deseo, pero era más puro que el de los demás. Cuando se sintió listo miro a su padre

-Muy bien hijo mío, ahora que tu decisión está decidida tienes que chasquear los dedos, en este caso se encenderán mis antorchas, pero cuando tu llegues a ser un dios individual, te adoraran por igual- Zeus tomo las manos de su hijo, Hércules miro con atención y sin pensarlo 2 veces hizo tal orden, al chasquear los dedos, las flamas de algunas antorchas se encendieron, al oír el sonido del fuego las personas se levantaron y se regocijaron.

- ¡el gran Zeus nos ha escuchado!- Creonte grito con emoción- hay que celebrar al gran padre de los dioses- le gente se regocijo y comenzaron a tocar instrumentos, Megara levanto su mirada y Eurídice miro con ternura a su hija, la abrazo y susurro a su oído – parece que los dioses están contentos con tu decisión- Meg sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

-serás un gran dios hijo mío- Hera dijo a su hijo besando su frente y abrazándolo, Hércules aun así se sentía inseguro, después de todo el no sería el legitimo heredero al trono del Olimpo.

Llego el atardecer y la gente bailaba, danzaba, tocaba música alegre, la reina y su hija danzaban mientras Creonte miraba en la distancia, de pronto unos guardias apare4cieron y fueron frente al rey, haciendo reverencia a su rey se presentaron, Creonte los estaba esperando todo el día.

-mi señor, lamentamos la tardanza- dijo el oficial al mando de todos- pero hubo un pequeño percance- el guardia presento a un niño pequeño con él.

-No te debes de preocupar- Creonte dijo con algo de frialdad- todo es por el bienestar de la familia- Creonte se agacho y miro al niño que con un rostro agachado y triste se escondía de lo que lo rodeaba- ¿así que tu eres Euristeo?, dime ¿eso es cierto?- cuestiono al muchacho

El niño solo pudo asentir con temor, Creonte miro miedo en el pero sabia como podía calmar eso, llamo a su hija pequeña y a Eurídice y las presento con el muchacho, al oír la voz familiar de su tía levanto la mirada y solo se limito a decir "mi madre me conto mucho sobre usted", Eurídice al oír las palabras de tristeza de su sobrino propuso que Meg y el pudieran jugar en el jardín, Meg jamás había convivido con gente de su misma edad así que aceptó con mucha alegría y se llevo a su primo.

Eurídice se levanto del suelo y se acerco a su esposo se dirigió con tristeza al guardia- entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Argólida?, ¿Cuál fue la realidad del ataque?-

El oficial parpadeo un poco y contesto fríamente-muchos dicen que fue un ataque interno-

-Traición- Creonte dijo abrazando a su esposa quien se cubría su boca.

- si mi señor, pero nunca encontramos al traidor, hizo un trato con los tracianos. No tuvieron piedad en matar a la gente, pocos sobrevivimos, había sangre en todas partes, los cuerpos de los reyes estaban descuartizados y esparcidos por todo el palacio, solo el muchacho sobrevivió, escondiéndose en un jarrón- el oficial se agacho y se dirigió a su reina –lamentamos la pérdida de su hermana-

Eurídice estaba destrozada, Creonte miro como su esposa estaba a punto de desvanecerse – pero bueno, creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de las pérdidas, vengan hay que disfrutar de esta festividad, adelante coman, debió de ser un viaje muy agotador- Creonte invito a los guardias a comer, mientras veía a su amada cuando se habían retirado abrazo a su amada quien rompió en llanto- te prometo que ningún traciano tocara la tierra de Tebas, y estaremos seguros-

Megara jugaba con su primo a las escondidillas, ya el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse totalmente, sabía que era hora de regresar, llamo a su primo y este no contesto, camino un poco entre las plantas hasta llegar a un vasto valle, donde los arboles obscurecían al sol, dentro de ese sitio miro algo inexplicable, creyó haber visto al mismo dios Zeus con su esposa Hera y… parecía un dios menor, tallo sus ojos y de verdad sabía que no era mentira, sus auras los delataban.

-Muy bien hijo mío- Hera dijo con ternura- ahora que has aprendido lo básico trataremos de encontrar tu identidad de dios-

-si madre mía, creo que quisiera volver a casa- Hércules dijo tomando las manos de sus padres

Zeus movió una de sus manos y una nube apareció bajo sus pies, esta los elevo en el cielo haciendo que desaparecieran en el acto, Meg sin dudarlo salto del arbusto y miro al cielo atónita, no debería contarle a nadie lo que vio, cerró los ojos y agradeció, se retiro a seguir buscando a su primo para celebrar.

En las orillas del Olimpo al caer la noche, Perséfone mantenía una flor en el pecho, la beso y soltó ordenándole al viento que se la llevase a hades, al inframundo, en su habitación, Hércules miraba hacia la tierra, le encanto la sensación de ser mortal por unas horas que quería entenderlos, debía de estar más cerca de ellos, eran seres fascinantes.

_"no parece ser un problema ya que no desea pertenecer al Olimpo… no necesitamos deshacernos de él, hay que tener compasión por este dios, mostraremos el camino que seguirá y el decidirá qué hacer, amado mío, solo unos meses mas y estaré a tu lado"_

**lamento tanto la tardanza en hacer este capitulo... he hestado un poco ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela... pero heme aqui... jijij**

**gracias por su espera y sus mensajes que me alientan... la verdad esta capitulo me quedo algo feo por haberlo escrito en dias distintos.. **

**pero la premisa es simple hades no es malo solo quiere su reino de vuelta... persefone esta harta de como tratan a ambos los dioses a hades como un ,marginado y a ella como una loca, mas que nada por su madre, zeus desea que su hija suceda como un gran dios en el olimpo, pero hercules desea vivir entre los mortales ya que la vida de un dios es "aburrida" para el, creonte teme a los tracianos ya que sucedio algo en su pasado por lo que lo culpan, euridice teme tambien por e l bienestar de su unica hija, megara desea estar cerca de los dioses ya que cree que puede ayudar a las personas...**

**muchas gracias a ella123456 que me encanta tu historia, es facinante como esta pareja es perfecta (es premisa del ying yang creo yo) jiji y xitan22 quien tus 2 historias son intensas (enespecial la de ****_la esclava y el gladiador_****) tomaste muy bien la escencia de cada cultura en especial la romana, es facinante como logras escribir tales hechos que en realidad sucedian en la epoca romana :D**

**espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias :P**


End file.
